


Little White Lies

by Adariall



Series: Wranduin Week 2017 [1]
Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: M/M, Post Legion, Reunited and It Feels So Good, Romantic Fluff, Secret Relationship, Wranduin Week 2017
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-22 21:05:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12490832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adariall/pseuds/Adariall
Summary: One would not suspect Anduin Wrynn of being able to lie with much success at all, but in truth he is perhaps the best liar of them all.





	Little White Lies

Anduin was good at keeping secrets. It wasn't something that most people thought that he would ever have any skill in, but unlike his father, he had the ability to hide things from those whom he wished to remain in the dark. It was not something he used to harm others, the exact opposite really. He could protect people from things that they would do better not knowing, and as he grew into his kingship he knew that this secret was one which those around had done best not knowing. It allowed him more leverage in certain matters, and that ensure a level of stability that might not have been as easily attainable otherwise. But the time for keeping that particular secret to himself had clearly come to an end and in truth, he was glad for it. 

He had known the moment that Wrathion had entered the keep. There was always something that shot down his spine when he neared, even if he didn't know he was coming. It had been like that for far longer than anyone might have suspected, and it was something that they would never know either.

"Have I ever mentioned how utterly drafty this place can be in the winter?" Wrathion finally came into view, entering from the courtyard that was just off to the side of the throne room. "You need more fires, more warmth. Luckily, that is something I might just be able to help you with." 

Anduin couldn't help the grin that spread across his lips and before the guards could react he was to his feet and crossing the room.

“So, what do you say, would you care for some assistance?”

"I think you already know the answer to that.” Anduin's voice was breathless as he came to a stop in front of Wrathion. He looked up at him with suspiciously bright eyes and fought against the urge to simply throw himself into his arms like some maiden from the romance novels he'd once found amongst his mother's belongings. He was a king and as much as he wanted to, such behaviour was not suitable at all. “You’re late.”

Chuckling lowly, Wrathion stepped further into Anduin's space and raised his hand to brush his thumb across Anduin's cheek. "I'm not late at all. I arrived exactly when I intended to."

"You always did love to make an entrance."

"You know me so well." Wrathion tugged at a stray lock of Anduin's hair playfully before he lowered his head and pressed their foreheads together. "I missed you, more than I had thought possible."

Anduin closed his eyes and rest his hands against Wrathion's chest as he attempted to calm his racing heart. Every last moment that they had spent together since the trial had been hidden so far from view that not even the greatest spymasters of any race would have been able to find them. It had been so very trying, but as they stood there in the open air of the throne room he knew in his heart of hearts that the years of stealth and secrecy had been well worth it. “You don’t have to miss me any longer. You’re here.”

“I am here.” Wrathion sighed softly and tightened his arms around Anduin further. “And I’m not going anywhere. Not for a very long time.”

Ducking his head, Anduin pressed his face to the side of Wrathion’s neck and he inhaled deeply, grounding himself in familiarity in such an unfamiliar situation. But it was a situation that he knew would become familiar and he held more gratitude for that fact than he would ever be able to express. They had survived everything that had been thrown at them and they were finally where they were meant to be and he was so very grateful. 

“You’re home.”


End file.
